


Floating Above the Physical

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "force ghost lovin'!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Above the Physical

Ever since he learned to properly connect with it, the Force has felt more real to Obi-Wan than things he physically touches or sees. He shouldn’t be surprised that translates to this.

It doesn’t feel like a normal kiss when Qui-Gon’s intangible lips glide over his; it’s so much _better_. The part of Obi-Wan that _is_ the Force feels like it’s also part of Qui-Gon, so he experiences the almost-touch as a deep melding. He feels in that moment like a ghost himself, existing beyond the constraints of reality.

His many upcoming years of isolation suddenly don’t seem so lonely.


End file.
